


Without A Trace

by MissMorgue (dantereznor)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hetero-pairings in the past, Historical themed serial murder, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Obsession, On Hiatus, Possible Romance, Secret Admirer, Stalking, Theo's plot failed early on and he is in jail, Unfinished, Work In Progress, ratings for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/MissMorgue
Summary: It ached to watch him, to see him moving through the city oblivious to everything that was done for him.  Everything he did wasn't real, it was only pretending to be real. Perhaps it was time to change that. ((On Hiatus due to files being lost on main computer))





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been in my head and on paper for a better part of the year 2016; I finally getting a chance to write it out and post it online.  
> Please forgive me in the delays between chapters, I only have 4 chapters plotted out and ready to be written.

There was a dull thudding sound that echoed around them, the idea of being buried alive was now a terrifying reality that now faced Stephen E Bright, he had been in the city for a work conference. But now the fear was settling in around him, the wooden casket growing colder the more dirt was piled on; this was definitely the end for him. A sudden sound of static interrupted the fading thumps of dirt piling on, his eyes frantically searching the darkness for the source.  
  
“Don’t ever look back, when you are climbing out of hell. And as for your wife, she will get your ring back. Eventually.”  
  
That voice, it was the man he had met two nights ago in a bar; he thought it was going to be just a night of casual conversation. The mention of his wife had the memories of her golden hair and warm smile, the fact she was pregnant stabbed him in the chest suddenly.  
  
A slow melody soon filled the enclosed space, a piano playing leading into a woman’s singing. Only a few bars of her song passed before his screaming began, this was the end for Stephen E Bright.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t get it, how does someone who is over six feet tall end up in a drain pipe that is only two and a half feet wide?” Harvey would be frowning as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
Jim made a noncommittal sound at his own desk, they had been up all night; the case having landed on their desks an hour before they were supposed to be home the previous shift.  
  
“Jim, get up buddy, it’s your turn to face Ed.”  
  
“Harvey, it’s your turn and nothing short of Victor Zsasz coming to kill me again will get me out of this chair.”  
  
Shaking his head Harvey would chuckle, his own chair groaning in protest at the idea of him getting up. Leaving his exhausted younger partner there to await the wrath of his girlfriend, nodding to Leslie as she came up to their desks outside of the Chiefs office. Going down to the lower level of the station to where the morgue and forensics labs lay hidden in the shadows of the stone and steel.  
  
He could see the glowing light coming through the fogged glass of Ed’s sanctuary, the scientist all but ruled over the forensics and morgue labs. Leslie had given him that freedom as she only worked on the bodies when he wasn’t there.

 

Even though she was their forensics pathologist; Edward had been proving capable at handling everything thrown at them since the dismissal of Leslie’s predecessor. Harvey didn’t question why she was allowing this, assuming it had something more to do with the fact she had gone from working in an asylum to working with bodies full time. You needed to be weird to enjoy working with the dead and even though she was dating James Gordon, Harvey suspected that Lee really wasn’t that weird of a person.

 

Bracing himself he would knock on the door, wait five seconds and then entered the room; trying his best to not be startled at the array of body parts littering the exam table. “Jesus Ed, what did you do to the poor guy?”  
  
“The concrete was proving to be to thick for me to cut through without damaging the body, but I was able to extract it using a method commonly seen practiced in abortion clinics.”  
  
The easy way in which Edward Nygma smiled as he basically stated that he just aborted a fully grown man from a concrete pipe disturbed Harvey, shaking his head a little he would glance down to the man. “So what did he die of?”  
  
“Drowning...” he paused if only to smile as if it was a joke, “This man died very slowly, there was signs of weight loss, his stomach void of anything that could be construed as food.”  
  
“You’re saying this guy, this mystery Joe Schmo who just appeared in Gotham and drowned to death in a pipe, all while starving himself?”  
  
“Detective Bullock you seem to be in disbelief that this was even remotely possible, this is only the third unusual death in a five week period; and if I am being blunt here we are in Gotham. Stranger things have happened on a Tuesday, Detective.”

 

Rubbing his jaw absently in thought Harvey would again eye the body, “Somethings not right about this, I want you to figure out how long he was in that tube. I’m going to see if anyone matching his description pops up in missing persons.”

 

Harvey would leave the labs, noting only as he turned to shut the door the strange serene smile to grace Edwards lips. That man was definitely high on the creepy list.

 

* * *

 

 

During the day we move together,

and at night we slumber.

We are never apart for very long,

for even a candle can bring us back together.

Who am I?

 

The short collection of sentences had Oswald staring in befuddlement, it was a riddle, but he wasn’t exactly a fan of these brain teasers that often left him feeling more frustrated than triumphant. Looking about the room where his business partners and lacky’s sat waiting for him to begin the meeting, watching him, Oswald now wondered if this was some game for one of them to throw him off as the new leader of the underground of Gotham.

 

Shutting the folder he would smirk, passing it off to Gabe who always stood just behind him to his left. “Gentlemen, it has come --”

 

“Ahem...”

 

Blinking he would chuckle and nod to Barbara Keen “Forgive me, Gentlemen and my most devious Lady.”

 

“Better.”

 

“As I was saying, it has come to my attention through friends inside of the GCPD, that someone among us has taken an interest in committing bizarre murders; that until now have not yet been linked to just a single person.” He would pause and sip from the glass of wine before he slammed his fist against the tables surface. “This outrage ceases now! I will not have my rule over Gotham jeopardized because one or more of you have grown bored with the new way things are run.”

 

Standing he would set his eyes with an intense steely glare, daring one of them to question his authority.

 

“I do not care who is doing it, or if it possibly one of your underlings, but these random murders of people who have no dealings with us will end, or the family that is committing them will end. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
The sharp laugh that came from Ms. Kean had Oswald stiffening. “Is there something funny Madam?”  
  
“Oh nothing is funny Oswald, just a quick question.” Barbara was smiling, it never boded well for any of them when she was smiling.  
  
“And that is?”

“When you off the family responsible for these killings can I do it? Victor is your usual go to guy, I know, just I think it’s about time you allowed a woman's touch on the matters of punishment.”

 

Oswald would straighten his posture then chuckle as well, the former fiancee of James Gordon was definitely off her rocker these days, and while her former cohorts Jerome Valeska and Theo Galavan were long dead or behind bars; she still showed a knack for the stabbing and maiming that made their little gang truly terrifying.

 

Regarding her request he would fix his waist coat before sitting once more, “I think you and Victor could work together in the matter of punishment. I am sure the threat of you both working together is enough to ensure that those responsible will cease their fun and games.”

 

For those sitting at the table the smile from Victor and laughter coming from Barbara Keen was disturbing and enough to make their blood run cold.

 

No one fancied a visit form Zsasz ever.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a very long day for Tamera Kelley, the summons never ended when the higher ups were present in the building, leaving a low paid intern like herself running constantly between floors and offices gathering signatures and delivering copies.

 

Stepping off of the train she would palm her keys, on sharp piece of metal sticking just barely between her fingers as she moved down the stairs to head in the direction of her home. Her husband would have already been gone for work and hopefully her son had actually done his homework while with their neighbor. A never ending battle to get him to do his math assignments.

 

It was these thoughts and others that kept her from hearing the steps behind her, normally so alert that someone moving in time with her would have had her changing directions for the nearest open business, it was the stress of the day that was ultimately what caused her doom.

 

A car backfiring in the streets was all that echoed up into the dark city as Tamera Kelley was dragged from the dim glow of the street light into the ally, her keys laying discarded in the gutter to be swept away in the early hours of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has read this (and my other works), your viewership gives me the will to keep writing even when I doubt myself.  
> Without you all I wouldn't have a reason to write what is in my head.  
> So thank you from the bottom of my black little heart.


End file.
